Catboy Drabbles
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Catboy Curtis strikes again. Drabbles for the boy and his feline adventure
1. The Morning After

Summary: Catboy Curtis strikes again. Drabbles for the boy and his feline adventure

**(a.n. i am sorry if any of these are too short for you. i lost my spark of inspiration half way through this and you can totally tell where)**

Drabble 1- The Morning After

"Come on" Pony said with a smirk at his brother. They were in the Curtis's red truck, Darry driving at a barely legal speed.

"What?" Darry snapped.

"Tell me. Yell at me. Chew my ear off." Pony said. "Tell me exactally what you were thinking the minute you opened the door. All the things you wanted to yell at me about. I deserve it" The neko was glad he was wearing a hat so his eldest brother couldnt see the flick of amusement as his own words.

"nope." Darry shook his head. "The only thing goin' through my mind was 'I owe Soda a buck'."

"What?" Pony croaks.

"Soda bet that Dally and you was gonna have sex by this weekend or next. I had last weekend and Matthews had the one prior to that. Johnny had the weekend immediately procceding your growth."

"Golly!" Pony's eyes widened. "Y'all bet on when me and Dally were gonna... fuck?" It seemed crazy to the 16 year old boy.

"Yeup" Darry nodded, pulling into thier driveway. "If he does anything to hurt you, i will kill him"

They walk into the house, Pony in sort of a daze.

"Soda won" Darry called as he stepped foot in the living room. A whoop was heard from the kitchen along with two groans. A groan from Steve came from the living room.  
Soda, Two-Bit, and Johnny exited the Kitchen with smirks on thier face.

"Now that i won..." Soda grabs his hat and places it square on his head. "i am going to kill that bastard."

"Soda, dont" Pony jumps to stand infront of the blonde.

"Why not? he-"

"I dont think it was Dally the one seducing" Darry suggested with a smug smile.

"W-what?" Soda's eyes widenend and he looked at his blushing cat brother.

"Half a buck says Pony topped" Two-bit hollared.

"Oi, Dally is obviously the dominate one." Steve countered.

"I didnt say dominate, i said top" the rusty haired boy waggled his eyebrows and everyone groaned at the teen.

* * *

"why arent you guys mad?" This just didnt seem right to the Neko.

"We all saw it coming. It isnt as shocking or anything." Soda explained. Pony threw his hand up with aggervation.

"But, you were pissed at that kid that hit on me at the store." Pony reasoned.

"That is because that guy was fucking scum." Darry says, setting a plate of food in front of Pony and a glass of milk.

"Being a cat do you automatically like fish? And milk? and yarn?" two-bit was seated beside Soda. He asked idiotic questinos all the time about pony's 'condition'.

"No. and Yes. I dont have a sudden urge to chase mice or play with yarn and i hate fish, but i noticed my love of milk and need to sleep."

"Thats lazy, not cat-like behavior" Darry snorted and Pony smacked his older brother.

* * *

The blonde hood dared to come to thier house the next day, not even bothering to think about what the brothers would think.

"Hey" Dally called as he entered the house. Two-Bit's eyes raised to the blonde and then scowled. He looked back at the TV with no intrest in the hood at all.

Darry stormed out of his room and shoved a finger on the blondes chest.

"You, you fucking ass hole, i should kill you" The hood looked nervous for a second.

"What did i do?" dally asked.

"Fuck you, Winston. You lost me a buck!"

"A buck!" Dally jumped. "Why?"

"Being a goddamn gentleman and waiting to fuck my baby brother. Couldnt you have had sex last weekend?" Darry shoves Dally. "Goddamnit!"

The blonde blinked at Darry as if he had three he heads.

"Dallas! I love you" Soda ran out to greet the boy. "You made me rich!" Soda held up his bill clip.

"W-what?"

"Come on" Pony walked past Dally, grabbing his hand and pulling hinm out of the houe full of people he wasnt even sure were sane anymore.

"What just happened?" Dally asked as they were far down the street.

"They bet on when we were going to fuck" Pony said curtly, pressing his ears down with his hat.

"And Soda won?"

"Yep"

"Damn. You'd think Soda would be against that shit" Dally said thoughfully.

"Yea, but he is secretly a pervert." Pony laughs.

"Oh God. I could have gone all my life with out knowing that" Dally scowled. Pony snickered and leaned forward and met dally in a melting kiss.

**(A.N. This is just a collection of drabbles so they are not like Drabble 1 happened, then 2 proceded it. Its just snips of Catboy's life.)**


	2. Hey there, Cat

Summary: Catboy Curtis strikes again. Drabbles for the boy and his feline adventure

Drabble 2- Hey there, cat.

**(A.N. This idea was given to me by teen1000, the first part. The Chapter is ****Deticated :****racheldawsongurl****: Who ****is always there, reading about NekoPony and his adventures. Thank you everyone for reading and i really love when people review, it really makes my day.**

**Another thing. If people were thinking 'why is darry upset over a dollar?' you gotta remember its 67' and a dollar was worth alot more than it does now. Remember Two-Bit gave Pony a **_**quarter{!} **_**to pay for popcorn and soda's for him and Johnny.)**

Johnny walked to the park and saw Ponyboy standing at the fence. He was wearing a hat and his tail was concealed in his pants, like Darry had instructed. He seemed to be talking to someone. As Johnny neared he heard what the boy was saying.

"Awe, come on cat, my boyfriend doesn't need to know" Pony made a very sexual purring sound that no one should have heard but Dally.

"Pony..." Johnny said testingly.

"Oh! Johnny" Pony was abashed. His cheeks tinted a light red.

"Were you just flirting with a cat?" said cat jumped off the fence, as if offended. It raced down the sidewalk, away from the two boys.

"I can explain." Pony immediately defended.

"I cant wait to hear" Johnny laughed.

"Dally gone to some group therapy that he has to visit, with being in jail, and the fire and stuff." Pony started to explain. There was a fire, that was true. And Pony ran away, but only because he needed time away from his brother. He thought his theme made it sound better. Pony got a lot of letters and other such things from the parents of the kids he saved still now. "And i am in heat."

Johnny couldn't help but laugh. "Sometimes i think you back to normal, then you go on and do something like that."

"Sorry." Pony looked down and blushed even more. He avoided his friends eyes. "It was easier with him around."

"how about we go back to your house and talk to Darry, maybe he can help." Johnny offers.

"I'm home!" Pony calls into the house. Yells of 'finally' greeted him. Darry, Two-Bit and Soda were all in the kitchen. "Watcha making?" Pony asked as Johnny and him joined the group.

"Lunch. What kind of sandwich do you want?" Soda answered.

"Ham, Bologna, Peanut Butter... Turkey?" Two-Bit rattled off.

"Peanut Butter!" Pony jumped happily. He hadn't had any since his 16th birthday!

Darry smiled and made his kid brother his sandwich. Pony paced as Johnny told the tale of what he had witnessed only moments ago. His tail swishing from left to right.

"You were coming into a cat?" Two-Bit cackles. Soda gives his brother a sympathetic look before chuckling. Darry shook his head with a smirk.

"Got a smarty pants explanation for this?" Two-bit looked to Darry.

"Nope. There is definitely something wrong with Pony. Seeing he took a mate he shouldn't have Heats so bad." Darry shrugs, handing Pony his sandwich.

Pony took a bite and scowled.

"What?" Soda asked. Pony looked away, turning his whole body away from the boys. He licked the roof of his mouth, the peanut butter sticking as if he was a dog.

"Pony!" Soda sees and looses it. Suddenly everyone is in tears from laughing so hard. Pony felt more embarrassed than he had when Johnny had seen him earlier.

"Oh man" After a good amount of time, everyone had calmed down. Darry had gotten his brother a glass of milk, and exchanged his peanut butter for turkey.

"Thanks" Pony muttered.

"Its like, you are totally normal, and you can almost forget that cha have ears then you do something" Soda waved his hand in the middle of his explanation "That makes me remember." Pony's ears pressed against his head, back in annnoyance and embarassment.

"I hate it" Pony crossed his arms over his chest, a pout apparent on his lips. The phone rang in the living room.

"Go talk to your mate and stop pouting" Darry said with a smirk.

"How do you know its him?" Pony asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Who else calls here?" Darry rolled his eyes and Pony jumped to answer the ring.

"Hello?" Pony answered

"Hey kitten" Dally purred on the other side of the phone call. "Anything good happen without me?"

"Yes. But I wont tell you."

"Awe, come on cat" Dally whined. Pony started laughing at his lover.

"What?" Dally asked.

"Dally, Dally" Soda had picked up the other phone. As Soda told Dally of Pony's cat like traits showing that day, his blonde boyfriend laughed good heartedly. Soda hung up after Darry reprimanded him.

"Awe, its okay, Pony. I still love you." Dally assured when Pony mumbled, a whine in his voice.

"its embarrassing." Pony whined.

"Its cute. And when I come home, you wont need peanut butter. Your tongue will be preoccupied with other things." Dally's voice was suggestive.

"Mmm, I can already taste it" Pony licked his lips.

"Ponyboy Michael, no phone sex in this house!" Darry said, looking into the room from the kitchen, catching Pony licking his lips.

"Hold on, let me go outside." Pony teased, saying it so Darry could hear. Dally laughed on the other line.

"I better go. It was a tiring day. I will be home tomorrow. I'll come get you as soon as I do. I know what started yesterday."

"I need you so much." Pony practically whimpered.

"As long as you arent fucking a cat, I can deal with that" The brunette could picture his blonde smiling. Pony's ears press against his head.

"I love you."

"I love you too" Dally hung up. Pony sighed and hung the phone up. He sunk down into bed that night, anticipating seeing his mate, lover, boyfriend again. A week had been too damn long.


	3. Dally Comes Home

Summary: Catboy Curtis strikes again. Drabbles for the boy and his feline adventure

Drabble 3- Dally Comes Home

Pony was overly excited to see Dally. He was gone on a counciling meeting being in a fire, and jail and all this stuff.

The Neko had started his heat three days ago and was slowly losing his mind. He wanted Dally with an ache in his heart. When he felt Dally pull down his street he rushed to grab his hat and jacket. He was out the door as the blonde pulled up to the house.

Pony leaped upon his lover and straddled him in the drivers seat.

"Miss me?" Dally chuckes, loving the attention.

"So much" Pony burried his head in the blonde's shoulder, inhaling the scent that was purely Dallas.

"Cant you wait till we get home?" Dally huffed at his boyfriend, mocking embarassment. Pony smiled and hopped off his mate and onto the seat, rearranging his hat in the mirror.

"I missed you. So much." Pony repeated. Dally shook his head and drove to his residence at Bucks house. Pony behaved and followed him up the stairs and poucned the minute they got into the room and the door was closed. He pused Dally against the wall and kissed him.

"Goodness, Pone." Dally huffed.

"I missed you."

"So you have said."

"Didnt you miss me?" Pony's hat was off and Dally could see the ears droop.

"I missed you more than you could understand." Dally breathed.

"I think i understand." Pony took his mate's hand and pressed it against the front of his pants. Dally shivered at the bulge that met him.

"Pony..."

"Shut up and fuck me." Pony hissed.

_  
"And i went to the store and this dog barked at me. And when i hissed at him the owner looked me like i was a freak. So i was like 'he barked at me first' and he goes 'well he is an animal'" Pony sat beside Dally three hours after the blonde had gotten home.

The Neko was laying in between his mate's legs, his back against the blondes chest, stark naked.

"then what happened?" Dally asked.

"Soda yelled at me for hissing at animals!" the blonde laughed at Pony's outraged tone.


	4. Cat Fights

Summary: Catboy Curtis strikes again. Drabbles for the boy and his feline adventure

**(A.N. Random Christmas story for Catboy. Story goes out to Mickeycuteknight who has been favoriting a lot of my stories lately. thank you so much. I love everyone who is following and reading this story. And its 13 following right now. And that is so much for me. *and 809 views* thank you so much everyone! you are the reason i write these and have modivation to continue to do so!**  
**-AndrewStorm)**

Drabble 4- Cat Fight

"I could leave!" Pony yelled angrily at Dallas. The blonde was standing with a hateful look in his eye. He stared down at the angry neko. The brunette's tail lashed from side to side, thrashing with his emotions.  
"Like hell you could." Dally snapped back "What about your heats, Mate?" Pony hissed at the word.  
"I would just go to a whorehouse every day that week. Do you have any idea how much money i could make?" Pony hissed, the idea now fresh in his mind.  
"You wouldn't dare" Dallas growled.  
"Try me" Pony whipped around and grabbed his hat on the way out the door.  
He was far away from Dallas's house, shivering from the cold when a car pulled over beside him.  
"Need a ride?" A slightly nice sounding Tim broke into the neko's fierce thoughts. Pony turned to look at the dark haired male. He huffed, a bit happy to see a smiling face in his eyes. He could still picture his Mates angry face, and he sighed in defeat.  
"Thanks" Pony opened the door and got into the warm new sports car. He laid back, sinking into the seat. Pony was glad that he had taken his hat when he left the Blondes. He had it fitted over his ears and his tail was tucked into his pants.  
"What are you doing all the way out here? With no jacket and a scowl on your face? If looks could kill you would be a serial killer" Tim laughs at his own joke. Pony crosses his arms over his chest and slums into the seat.  
"Me and Dally fought." He said with his lip out in a scowl.  
"oh. I'm sorry. Where do you want to go?" Tim asked, sobering up.  
"Home I guess." the neko huffed, throwing his head back.

* * *

Pony got home and stomped into the room, making as much noise as possible.  
"For a cat, you aint stealthy." Steve commented, walking into the living room, a coke in hand. He saw Pony's heated expression and backed off. Pulling a defensive look in his eyes.  
"I need..." Pony raked his hands through his hair, about to say 'Dally' "A drink." he goes into the kitchen. Soda is in there, humming as he cooks. There was a mess in his sink, bowls, spoons and multiple other things, Pony didn't even know he owned that many measuring cups.  
"Hiya Pone." Soda greets him, still humming.  
"What are you making?" Pony asked, coming to look over Soda's shoulder. He was mixing something red in a bowl.  
"Cookies. it is almost Christmas." with that, Pony broke down crying. Soda turned to hold his brother, ignoring the mess of flour, sugar, and frosting.  
"Me... and Dally... fought. A-and I don't *hic* know what i am going to *hic* do for Christmas. He was go*hic*ing to take me up to the city *hic* to see the big tree and *hic* lights" Pony sobbed, stammering and hiccuping.  
"Why don't you go back and talk to him. What did you fight about?" Soda asked.  
"I... I don't even remember." it dawned on Pony. After the breakdown he had to idea why the couple had fought. "Oh, we were watching that new *hic* movie, Frosty the Snow Man, and the *hic* snowman wanted to get the little girl warm, so he went into *hic* the greenhouse to warm her up. And Dally *hic* said he wouldn't have. And i said what if it was *hic* me and he said he wouldn't even then. *hic*" Pony sniffled, still crying with hiccups.  
"Oh, baby, he was being typical Dallas. Don't let him bother you. Go back and tell him he sucks and get back together." Soda tells his brother.  
"Can i have a cookie?" Pony asked, looking up at is brother.  
"Alright. Take a bunch, and Dally can have some."  
"Alright" Pony repeats, wiping his eyes.

* * *

"You suck." Pony snapped the second Dally opened the bedroom door. He had a key to the actual house. The blonde didn't seem as surprised to see the neko as much as he was surprised at what came out of his mouth.  
"Yeah?" Dally said, his hair was a mess, eyes slightly red. "I love you."  
"I know. I'm not sharing my cookies. They were suppose to be for you. But you cant have any." Pony grunted, holding the small container to his chest. It had santa on the lid. The fat man was posed with reindeer, smiling with rosy cheeks. Dally hated the holiday.  
"Fair enough." Dally nodded.  
"I hate you." Pony pushed Dally aside and moved into the room. He sat down on the bed, looking at the TV. Frosty The Snow Man was on.  
"This is a stupid movie." Pony said. He took his time removing a cookie from the bag in his hand. He took out a Christmas tree shaped cookie. It was complete with green home made frosting and green sugar on top. He bit the cookie softly, licking his lips when he was done.  
"Yeah," Dally agreed, sitting down, back against the wall. Pony laid back against his chest.  
"You still cant have a cookie." Pony said, more to himself than to the blonde.  
"Okay." Dally said, smiling to himself. He loved this boy more than anyone could even begin to understand.  
"Fine, only one. And only because you said I Love You."  
"I love you." Dally repeated, in Pony's cat ear.  
"Only one." Pony hissed, his ears flattening. He turns to completely face Dally, his tail swishing behind him.  
"I love you." Dally repeated.  
"I hate you." Pony kissed his mate, and Dally got the taste of Soda's home made frosting.

**(A.N.2. for those of you who got a message that i posted this chapter. I rewrote it, adding some things in here or there. I have my muse back so this story and Curtis Kid will be added to frequently. I am taking requests for both stories. Any ideas for this story or the other i'd love to hear it or talk to you about Catboy or Curtis Kid**

**-Andrew Storm)**


	5. Dally's Penis

Summary: Catboy Curtis strikes again. Drabbles for the boy and his feline adventure

**(Despite Valentines just passing, i feel that i needed a Halloween story. Maybe a Valentines will be up soon. I dont know, in all honestly, gotta finish out Bloodlust and a few others, thanks for reading and here is Catboy... {this story's playlist is _If You Cant Hang - Sleeping With Sirens_ and _King for A Day - Pierce The Veil _incase you were wondering. Alot of Kellin Quinn...)**

Drabble 5- Dally's Penis.

"Please, Dal, this is the only day that i could ever keep my ears and tail out and not look like a freak" Pony begged his mate, pulling on the blondes belt loop with a whine in his voice.

"Pony." Dally said tensely this was a sore subject that Pony had been dancing around for the past two weeks. He pouted, his lip jutting out and his arms crossing over his chest.

The couple were having their house remodeled and they were painting today and Dally didn't want Pony around all the fumes. Pony had agreed to spend the rest of the week at Bucks. Despite the couple moving out, Buck kept the room Dally's.

The music vibrated the floor of his bedroom and Dally rolled his lip between his teeth, Pony knew he was thinking.

"Fine." Dally agreed, looking at the calendar on his wall. Halloween was circled nicely, as per Pony's request. Pony quealed and kissed him hard on the lips, nipping his bottom lip. "Go get dressed." He said.

"You get dressed." Pony purred back, grabbing his outfit out of his bag.

An hour later left the couple down in the party. Pony's ears poking out of his hair and tail swooping behind him. He was wearing low rise jeans and a black and white horizional lined button front that wasnt buttoned all the way. Dally was dressed as a cop. Complete with the belt. An unloaded heater in the holder and silver handcuffs.

"Are you suppose to be the fuzz?" Laughed Two-Bit, who had came to see the couple.

"Yes." Dally huffed. He reached up to run a hand through his hair and Pony grabbed it. They had spent twenty minutes, _twenty!_, 'fixing' his hair. It was now perfectly 'bedhead'. Dally decided he would never let Pony dress him again.

"Cool." Two-Bit nodded. Johnny poked his head from behind the older teen.

"Do you have handcuffs?" He asked, his eyes shining.

"Yes." Dally said gruffly, touching them. Johnny laughed loudly and Pony punched him. "Am I missing something?"

"Yes!" Two-Bit picked up at what the two were teasing one another about and laughed. Dally shifted awkwardly.

Buck pushed his way through the crowd and latched onto the blonde who seemed popular that night.

"I got the rest of the Curtis pack and they want to see you two." He said gruffly. Dally huffed and nodded.

Dally went towards the entrance and found Darry there, drinking a beer, and Soda talking to a girl. Upon seeing his brother, Soda turns away from the girl with an awkward smile.

"Button your shirt" Darry says on instinct and Pony listens.

"I like your outfit Dallas" Soda smirks, looking the boy up and down. "Ay, Pony, did you ask him to dress up like this?"

"No." Pony said innocently.

"I think so. He has handcuffs..." Soda wiggled his eyebrows and Darry rolled his eyes.

"Are you still on with that?" He sighed at his kid brothers. Soda and Pony laughed loudly, Pony having the decency to cover his mouth. Dally ran his hand over his jaw. He wanted to know what was up with his handcuffs. They had to go to three malls and two odd stores to find them. They ended up finding real ones in the twelfth thrift shop. They were real police ones that someone had turned in when they bagged them off of a real copper. Dally had the keys as a necklase on Pony's neck. He thought it would be funny and had demanded the accessory.

The older Curtis boys ended up walking away to dance, social, and what ever it is Darry does at a party.

Pony pulled Dally to dance. Dally argued at first but when Pony put his (read: Dally's) hand on his (read: Pony's) ass. Dally groans and readily agrees to do whatever the neko was proposing.

The brunettes ears flick happily and he pulls his mate to move with the beat of the vibrating bass. Dally gets hard but Pony keeps dancing, shaking his ass, and letting his tail swing. People come up and complement him on how real his 'costume' is and "how it looks like the tail is attached!". They kept touching Dally's mate. And this pissed him off. He ended up growling and pulling Pony to him, dancing ass to crotch, glaring at anyone who came close.

Dally and Pony ended up back in the room after some time. Pony was laying on the bed, his shirt re-unbuttoned. He had his legs crossed at his knees, a Kool on his fingers.

"You were possessive tonight." He purrs, watching Dally sitting at the edge of his bed.

"You were so fucking sexy." Dally growls. Pony puts out the cigarette and pulls Dally on him. He unbuttons his shirt and runs his hands over Dally's toned chest. He hears his boyfriend growl and shivers.

"What's with you and my handcuffs?" Dally asked, breathing in his ear, letting his tongue flick out on the younger boy's ear. Pony shivers in delight.

"W-when I was younger I told Soda I had a thing for handcuffs, i wanted to be handcuffed to a b-bed..." Pony shivered at the end, the pictured being too much for him.

"So you wanted to be fucked by a cop?" Dally asked, confused and worried.

"No, just the handcuffed thing. You know i like bondage." Pony added, nipping at the blondes pale neck. Dally groaned.

"Yeah?" Dally ended up laughing, it was such a silly thing.

"And then, I also shared it with Johnny. And Soda told Two-Bit and then everyone knew. Except you. You werent there then..." Pony huffed.

"So, you want me to handcuff you to the bed and fuck you?" Dally asked. Pony shivered, arching into his mate.

"P-please?"

"Since you asked so nicely..." Dally purred and Pony moaned loudly.

"I love you." He whimpered.

"Shut up and put your hands up. Anything you say can and will be held against you." Dally chuckled. Instead of saying the ever funny 'i bet you are told that alot...' Pony says...

"Dally's Penis."

**(Sorry this took so long. Ideas would be great, its a fun idea but eventually i lose any fun things to do with this. I mean, there are so many puns and things special i can do with Catboy that i can think of on my own, any, and i mean any, little thigns you think of, or even saying 'I bet Catboy would love to work at ASPCA!' would help. And now i have an idea. Thanks, self!  
****So any ideas, super wonderful and helpful!**

**-AndrewStorm)**


End file.
